deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Saruman/Bio
Saruman the White, also known as Sharku, Curumo and many others, was a powerful Istari wizard who lived in Middle-Earth during the Third Age, taking a notable role in the War of the Ring. Originally he was known as Saruman the Wise, and was one of the most trusted of Middle-Earth's Istari, but he became swayed by the power offered by the One Ring, and became one of Sauron's most powerful allies, though he secretly plotted to betray his new master and take the power of the Ring for himself. Saruman's persuasive presence and cunning intellect allowed Saruman to poison the minds of his enemies and deceive those around him to hide his vile plans. In secret, Saruman was able to transform his home of Isengard into a massive industrial center and create an army of Orcs and Uruk-Hai to challenge the armies of Man, taking them by complete surprise. So great was this illusion, even his old friend Gandalf was unable to discover the truth behind Saruman's intentions until it was too late to stop him. While his armies and technology were powerful, in the end his ambition was too great and his plans destined to fail. After his forces invaded the lands of Rohan, and were defeated at the Battle of Helm's Deep, he was left nearly defenseless against the unpredictable attack of the Ents, angered by his industrial cruelty, and he was left powerless. After being confronted by the Fellowship, and removed from his position, he fled, becoming known as Sharku and leading an army of Ruffians to invade and raze the Hobbit's home, The Shire. He was defeated and finally killed when the four Hobbits of the Fellowship- Frodo, Sam, Pippen and Merry, returned home and rallied their people to take back their home, ending with his longtime servant Wormtounge stabbing him to death with his dagger. __TOC__ Battle vs. Anders (by Greenberet69) Anders is walking in Middle-Earth still on the run from the Templars and with the war between Middle-Earth and Thedas he doesn't expect the Templars to think that he is in Middle-Earth. He is walking when he soon notices a strange dark tower in the distance and decides to check it out. Unknown to him the tower is the Tower of Orthanc and inside the Tower is Saruman. Saruman walks onto the balcony and stares off into the distance and soon spots Anders. He walks out of the tower and walks down his path and Anders soon enters Isengard or whats left off it since the ents destroyed Isengard. Anders sees Saruman and sees his staff and thinks that he could be a mage from the Circle sent by the Templars and gets his staff Freedom's Call ready. Saruman is walking towards him and sees him prepare for battle and so thinking that this will be a quick and easy battle he casts his Fireball spell at Anders. Anders casts Winter's Grasp but the Fireball is to much and easiy disintergrates the spell and Anders is barely able to dodge it. Saruman surprised that he is stil alive is about to cast another Fireball spell but Anders reacts first and casts the Stonefist spell which hits Saruman at full force sending him flying back. Saruman gets up in anger and casts his Telekinesis spell and throws Anders against a some wooden rubble which comes crashing down on him. Saruman moves in to see if his foe is dead and just then Anders crawls out and so Saruman again casts Telekinesis picks him up and tosses him at the Tower. Anders hits the Tower at full force and hurts his back but is able to recover and then casts Winter's Grasp at Saruman. The spell hits Saruman and because off the water he feet freeze up and he is unable to move. Anders then casts Stonefist and once again Saruman gets knocked back but the force frees him from the frozen water. He gets out from under the unfrozen water spitting out the dirty water and casts Lightning Strike but Anders reacts quickly and casts the Chain Reaction Lightning spell and both spells get in a deadlock. Both Mages start moving towards each other trying to strengthen their spell but as soon as they get really close Saruman disengages and casts the Wizard Blast Spell sending Anders flying back at the steps of Orthanc. As he is lying there trying to recover he notices a barrel of oil and casts the Stonefist spell knocking it over and making the oil enter the water. Saruman is puzzled at why he did that and soon Anders stands back up and casts the Firestorm spell and before Saruman knows it the oil in the water gets lighten up with flames and sees that he is standin in a puddle of oil and as soon as the flames reach him he is lighten up in flames and yells in pain. In 5 minutes Saruman burns to death and falls into the oil water. Anders casts the Winter's grasp and makes a bridge out of the frozen water and leaves Orthanc to find somewhere else to hide from the Templars. Winner: Anders Expert's Opinion Anders won because of his better spells, and because of him having more combat experience then Saruman. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios